Hidden Desires
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Please read and review. Her beauty was only a compliment to his arrogance. His ridged corners comforted her broken heart. Her life felt so cancerous. It wasn't everything that she owned, but everything she lacked. He lacked what she craved. This is a Trunks X OC story for all of you Trunks heartthrob. This story is full of surprises, betrayals and young unadulterated love.


**Hidden in the Eyes of Her Lover**

"Well, I guess that's done with". Anna said as she laid in the back of her black SUV with her recent lover. Her grey eyes did what they always did and hid the truth. They had done it so well over the years it was only second nature now. Trunks looked at her and just sighed and kissed her forehead gently. He tucked a piece of her perfect ravenous hair behind her ear. He liked being able to see her face, despite the situation.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just feel like I could have done more". Trunks said as he propped his head up with his elbow that was positioned to her head. Anna only have him a self-assuring smile and shook her head to him as she laid down. All the seats in the backseat of her SUV were pushed down and they had a cover as they camped out on the outskirts of the city.

"No, Trunks. There was nothing you could have done. You don't have to apologize. It was an accident." Anna said as she looked up at the sky that was filled with stars. Lying under the moon roof with him at three in the morning was her favorite place to be. Trunks just looked at her and listened to her bluntness about the situation. Trunks just sighed and laid on his back next to her. He pulled her close so she could lay in his chest. Anna didn't say anything else. She assessed the situation by listening to his heartbeat.

His heartbeat was fast, but steady. As they laid there together in each other's arms it began to settle itself. After a couple of moments passed Anna sat up and let her long black hair cascade over her shoulder.

"Where does Bulma think you are tonight"? She asked with a curious look on her beautifully sculpted face. Trunks looked up to her and smirked at the question. Anna should have known the answer to her question already. 

"My mom thinks I stayed at Goten's house tonight. She had a late meeting tonight, so she more than likely didn't call." Trunks said as he looked her up and down. She wore something simple, but was still seductive to him. She wore a cut-off white sleeve-less shirt that showed her toned stomach and a pair of black tight leggings. Her body was a drug to him and it was perfect. At least, to him and most of the world. Anna Gopravich was famous and infamous at the same time. Her father was a notorious for running the Russian Mafia in Japan. Her mother one of the most beautiful women in the world. Anna was all that was left of them besides her brother. Anna had a bad reputation before she was even born and Trunks had fallen for the Mafia Princess.

Trunks smirked at her and pulled her closer to him. He slid her into his lap without any hesitation from her. Anna only smirked at him and leaned down and placed a kiss on his warm lips. Trunks hands instantly made contact with her like a magnet to metal. His warm hands ran up her back as she leaned into the kiss. Anna was different and amazing to him. She was his secret and that was how they both preferred it.

Anna began to command the kiss as she pushed her talented kiss into his mouth. Trunks felt like a bolt of lightning hit him as they began their ritual. Trunks sat up and pulled her closer in the compacted space. Trunks scooted her closer into his lap as he propped himself against the door of the SUV. His hands ran up her thighs and massaged them. The kiss was never broken as they continued their assault on each other. Anna removed her lips from his and kissed his neck. His ear was his secret spot and she abused that when she wanted her way. Trunks moaned slightly as she licked and sucked on his skin.

His hands grasped her fleshy behind causing her to stop only briefly. Trunks felt himself become more and more aroused as the situation escalated. Trunks stopped and hesitated to continue.

"Is it too soon Anna"? Trunks asked referring to their previous conversation. Anna only stopped and didn't say anything just laid her head on his shoulder. Trunks took that as her silent answer. He was her only protection from the coldness that the world had dealt her over the decade. Unlike the rest of the world he didn't want anything from her. He just wanted her. Sure, things became more serious with him than she could have ever predicted, but she was okay with that. Anna only stared out the window and as she felt him caressing her back like a broken child.

**-Capsule Corp 8am**

Trunks had gotten in less than thirty minutes ago. He was exhausted, he had spent most of the night talking with Anna and slept maybe two hours. He had to be to school in about twenty-minutes. He would have just skipped the entire day at Anna house in West City, but he knew his mom was becoming suspicious of him.

"Look what the cat dragged in". Bulma said sitting at the dining table sipping her espresso as she sat in her lavender colored floor length robe. Trunks knew she was there he was just hoping she wouldn't talk to him. Trunks only proceeded to the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of orange juice and an apple. Trunks sat in the living room with his sister who was watching TV in her private school uniform.

Bulma only watched him as he seemed so nonchalant this morning. He was usually a lot more defiant and smart mouthed. There must be something on his mind. Well, either way he was in trouble.

"I called Chichi last night and you were not a Goten's house last night. So, where were you at last night"? Bulma asked as she got up and walked over to him. Trunks didn't hesitate or even seem interested in what his mother was talking about. So, he just made up something like he usually did.

"I went to a party in East City instead. I didn't drink or anything. Promise. "Trunks said as he got up and stretched. "Come on Bulla you're going to be late". Trunks said as he grabbed his book bag off the couch. Bulma walked front of him and glared him down.

"Ralph Lauren Romance. I smell it on you. Did you also have sex at this party you weren't at"? Bulma asked crossing her arms. Trunks only rolled his eyes. "Your father wasn't happy that you skipped training this morning either". Trunks grabbed his keys off the table and headed toward the door. He left his mother waiting for an answer.

"Mom dad is always mad unless he is hurting someone or destroying something. I didn't have sex last night. Yes, there was a girl and I was at a party. So, are you done grilling me?" Trunks said as he grabbed his motorcycle jacket off the rack.

"You're not taking that damn thing. Drive your car she isn't riding on that thing". Trunks hung the jacket back up and just decided to fight her on this one. He smirked as he picked up his car keys.

"Dad takes her riding, without a helmet". Trunks said as he closed the door behind him. Bulma only let out a frustrated sigh as he headed out the door. Sometimes, she just wanted to throw a lamp at him or hit him. He was just so frustrating. He practically did what he wanted, lied about nearly everything, and he still seemed to get into the most prestigious colleges in the world.

She worried about him, he was not just a regular teenager. He could lift buses and destroy mountains and she still worried because he was her son. Bulma knew he was hiding something, she just wasn't sure. She didn't want to pry too much and cause him to do something stupid or irrational.

**Orange Star High**

Trunks smiled at the picture he received from Anna. It was a picture of her in the bathtub with the bubbles hiding just enough from him to keep him from leaving school and spending the day with her. She was his goddess and yet they still weren't fully committed to each other. She was more of a free spirit and he was an asshole about generally everything.

Trunks turned around hearing his name being called.

It was his life-long friend, wingman, and partner in crime Goten Son. "Hey man I got you something". Goten said handing Trunks a coffee and breakfast from his favorite café.

Trunks only smiled and took it from his friend as they entered the school. "You're the worst look-out ever Goten". Trunks said as he and Goten entered the school together.

"Not my fault at all. My mom was guarding the phone all night. Your mom called it last night". Goten said as they walked the elongated hallways of the school. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the locker next to Goten.

"You on for this weekend still"? Trunks asked as Goten looked at his phone and didn't reply. "Are you ignoring me"? Trunks asked again. Expect this time Goten pushed his phone into Trunks face. The magazine headline on his phone was startling. Trunks was in disbelief as he read the phone. He was no longer allowed to have her as his own. Now, the whole world had them. Trunks punched the locker next to Goten as he walked out of the schools doors. She was no longer his beautiful secret.

"**Anna Gopravich Pregnant?! Trunks Briefs the Father?!" **

**A/N: Thank you for reading. So, if you didn't figure out the conversation at the beginning of the story. Anna and Trunks lost a baby. This is not a teen mom story. This is an angst story with drama. This is a story with drama and mature content. The following chapters will have lemon. So, please let me know what you think. Scrap pile or makings of a great story? Please review.**


End file.
